The Siren's Call
by scribeofthefantastic
Summary: Three years before Robin began training under Batman, the vigilante found a pod with a strange girl inside. Now eight years later, the girl is still asleep, but has not aged a day. Until the pod opens. Having no memory the girl joins the Justice Team, under the name Siren, due to her mysterious power.
1. Chapter 1

**The Siren's Call**

[2014]

**Hi everyone, I'm kind of new at this so don't hate me if this is bad, but I do want to know people's opinion. Thanks :) **

Chapter 1: Mystery Girl

Robin checked her monitors. She had been like this since before he got here. Dick had to admit the oval pod Batman kept her in was strange, but it kept her alive and, most mysteriously, prevented her from aging. She was Batman's unsolved mystery. Bruce had said that she had come in the pod through some sort of portal. No id or facial recognition on Earth, and her pod was defiantly not from Earth. Dick was now almost her age, roughly fifteen or sixteen. He also noticed that she was very beautiful. She had long brown hair, and she was tall, but her face was gentle and peaceful. She looked like she could open her eyes and get up at any moment. Then to Dick's surprise something beeped and a light started flashing. Then the strange glass slid open and the strange girl blinked. Robin dashed to the intercom and said, "Wilfred get Bruce she's awake!"

The girl sat up in her pod and looked around at the boy in the green and red costume. A black mask hid his face, but his mischievous, green eyes showed through. "Who are you?" she asked groggery, "and where am I?"

"I'm Dick," Robin said pulling of his mask revealing a young handsome face, "and you're in the Bat Cave. Mind telling me your name?"

The girl thought a moment then said strangely calm, "I don't remember."

Three Weeks Latter…

"So Robin said someone's joining the team," said the boy in a skin-tight yellow jump suite between bites of pizza.

"Really who?" asked M'gan the green-skinned Martian girl.

"Don't know," said Kid Flash, "All he said is that she's really powerful, but lost her memory. So at the moment she will be living with him and Batman."

"She?" said Zattanna, Robin's magical girlfriend.

"Yep she," said Kid Flash then swiped another piece of pizza.

"Don't worry Zattanna," a girl with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and in all green put a hand on her shoulder, "they just met. I'm sure you have nothing to be jealous of."

The Zeta tubes announced Batman, Robin, and; the new girl, Siren. Siren wore a white denim jacket and clothes. A white version of The Man in Black's mask from the Princess Bride hid her face. Long locks of brown hair fell down her shoulders, and sad, amber eyes sparkled through the eye holes. She gave the team a sad smile then raised her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Siren."

A dark skinned boy dressed in Atlantian garb and had gills coming from his neck was the first to speak saying, "Greetings, I am Aqua Lad, and welcome to the team Siren. This is Kid Flash, Artemis, Super Boy, Miss Martian, and Zattanna." He pointed to each one of the colorful team members as he said their names."

"Hi," said Kid Flash. He then ran over to her in a yellow blur and said, "So what's your power?"

"Excuse me?" asked Siren

"KF she just got here," said Robin, "Why don't we give her the tour before questioning her."

"Good idea," said the girl in green who was Artemis, "Zattanna, M'gan, why don't we show our newest girl member around."

"Coming," the green Martian floated over to the pair, with the black-haired magician.

Once the girls had left Batman began speaking, "There are a few ground rules about her."

"Wait why are you telling us and not the girls?" asked KF.

"In my study of humanity," said a red robot floating down in a whirlwind of red. "I have discovered women more cautious in social settings."

"I have given the same instructions to M'gan who has passed them on to the others," said Batman, ignoring Red Tornado. "The rules are simple. 1: don't ask about her past. 2: don't ask about her age. 3: don't ask for her real name. The last one should be mandatory, but you should know it just the same."

"That's it?" said Kid Flash.

"Yes," said Batman. "But make sure you follow them there is something special about this one. We don't want to lose her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, well here is chapter two. please check, because I have no idea if this is good or bad.**

* * *

A blast echoed above her head, as Siren ran through the vegetation. Almost there, she thought. The path was getting clearer, and the jungle was thinning. THERE! She thought excitedly. The path opened up to a clearing where Ms. Martian's bio-ship was resting. Siren burst into a sprint, until a black ninja jumped in front of her. He began swinging his sword and moving towards her.

Suddenly Siren froze. She forgot her power, and the skills Batman had drilled into her. As he swung she dogged barely missing the silver blade. As her instincts took over, the white warrior sang a high note that would have guaranteed her a place in an opera. The ninja dropped his sword and collapsed on the ground. All was silent as Siren calmly walked over to the ship and collapsed on the ramp. Panting she waited for her team mates. Once everyone was in the simulation collapsed and they were once more in the team's headquarters.

"Can I be the first say," said Kid Flash, "WOW! Siren, that was incredible."

Siren gave a sad smile and said, "Thanks Wallie."

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"Robin told me," she said calmly.

As she walked way Kid Flash threw Robin a look. Robin held up his hands as if to say "what?" Everyone else ignored them and walked over to a man dressed like a modern day Robin Hood, and a woman in black tights and leotard, and a blue jacket slung over her shoulders.

"Very impressive, Siren," said Green Arrow. "You all did well."

"However," said Black Canary, "You all were beaten by the new girl. So, tomorrow we are going to pair up and spare."

The team nodded in agreement, then the two heroes disappeared through a Zeta Tube as the team dispersed around the cave. Zattanna walked over to Siren who was heading for the kitchen. "So," she said casually, "Are you adjusting well?"

Siren gave her a sad smile then said calmly, "Very well thank you. Everyone has been so nice…"

"But?" questioned Zattanna as Siren handed her a water bottle from the fridge.

"Oh it's nothing," Siren lied. Zattanna watched the white masked warrior. she seemed sadder than she had a couple of days ago when she was introduced. Just then the magicians thoughts were interrupted by the hum of the Zeta Tubes. Everyone knew that this was important, because the people who emerged were Batman, Super Man, and Wonder Woman.

The team surrounded three of the founding members of the Justice League around the monitors as the Amazon princess began to speak. "The Duke of Deception,"

she said as Batman pulled up an image of a back-haired man in blue armor. He was tall and handsome, but a cruel smile distorted his face. "My former advisory, and former lieutenant of Ares."

"Former?" questioned Aqua Lad.

"Yes he, after he failed to keep World War II going Ares enslaved him," Wonder Woman said, "Now he has been set free."

"He has set up a fortress he has called the Tower of Deception," said Batman bringing up an image of a black stone tower in the middle of a lake.

"Wow," muttered Kid Flash, "This guy really, loves deception."

"Shhh!" hissed Artemis.

"The mission is simple," continued Batman, appearing not to have noticed any disturbance, "Super Man, Super Boy, Green Lantern, Flash, Kid Flash, Aqua Lad, and Miss Martian will give the frontal assault. While Wonder Woman, Robin, Siren, Zattanna, Artemis, and I sneak into Tower covertly."

"May I ask why?" questioned Robin.

"Because," said Wonder Woman, "It is my belief, and the belief of the gods, that the Duke has kidnapped one of the muses.

* * *

**Ba, Ba, Bam...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I appreciate the reviews, and the followers. So here is chapter 3. **

* * *

"So, what happens if one of them goes missing? Is it really bad?" asked M'gan.

"In the long run, I don't think so," said Aqua Lad. Then he pondered the question some more and said thoughtfully, "But they are part of a delicate balance that keeps the world peaceful. Think about it what is one thing that every nation that every nation can come together over?"

"Killing Hitler," offered Kid Flash.

"No," said Siren softly. Everyone turned to her in surprise, the white warrior hardly ever spoke.. "Everyone unites over the arts. Picasso, Leonardo, thousands of artists around the globe are a huge part of unification. The fine arts can change hearts, tell stories, convert lives. That's why the muses protect them, to keep them good. And that's why they are so precious and must be protected in return."

Kid Flash was about to open his moth to say something corny, but Artemis hushed him with a look. Then the green archer said, "So which one did the Duke kidnap?"

"Polymnia, the protector of singing," said Robin.

"If she can do what Siren can do," said Zattanna she didn't need to finish the sentence.

"No," said Siren calmly, "Polymnia is far more powerful than me." A deathly silence filled the Bio-ship as they headed for the Tower of Deception.

* * *

Once landed, the team split into the two groups Batman had already divided. As the fighting started Batman and Robin led the spy group around to the back of the tower. Faceless men in Greek Hoplite armor raced to the green light of the Lantern's ring and the loud explosions of the Supers. Once the minions were gone the stealth team emerged from the foliage. Robin watched where they had disappeared and said, "What were those things?"

"Phantasms," said Wonder Woman with disdain. "They are illusions created by the Duke of Deception to protect him. But be warned, although they are illusions, they can easily cut your head clean off."

"Umm, can someone else give the pep talk?" muttered Artemis.

"I'd like to know how we're going to get in," said Robin.

"The tower is a phantasm," said Wonder Woman, "It's made of magic, and an illusion."

"Oh I see," said Zatanna stepping forward. "I can lower the deception and we can just walk right through the wall!"

"It's not that simple," said Batman, and everyone's attention to the dark night. "This is a stealth mission. We can not alert the Duke to our presence. weakening his deception would just draw attention to ourselves."

"And drain to much of your energy," said Wonder Woman.

"But," said Robin catching on, "If you could add to the phantasm, which he is probably already doing, then we can sneak through without drawing any attention!"

Zatanna nodded, she saw the logic of the plan, however she wished that she could have thought of it first. Her father would have known that right off the bat. However, she young magician said nothing and summoned her magic. The magician raised her hands and said, "Rood reappa!"

Suddenly and oak door was sitting neatly in the back stone as if it had always been there. As the group entered the tower Robin whispered in her ear, "Nice work."

Zatanna blushed a little as she followed him through the door she had made, and a sense of pride welled in her chest. As they navigated their way through the labyrinth of staircases and corridors, Zatanna suddenly forgot her emotions to see Siren watching her. The singer was standing next to her mentor, and legal guardian Batman. They were a strange pair, the white warrior and the dark night, but Zatanna noticed they had the same look in their eyes. The same look that she sometimes saw in Dick. The looks of lose and pain echoed in the eyes of everyone who ever trained under Batman.

Zatanna watched Siren sigh and slow down so they were at an even pace. "Is there a reason you were watching me?"

Zatanna was startled by the commit, so responded wrathfully but not loudly, "You were watching me first!" Suddenly a look of hurt flickered across the half hidden eyes. It was only there a second but Zatanna saw it and realized that she was hurting. This strange, mysterious girl had lost everything but didn't know what she had lost. Siren was about to walk away when Zatanna grabbed her wrist and said, "Look I'm sorry. That was uncool. I had no right, please forgive me."

Siren sighed and said, "I forgive you, but please don't look at me with pity."

Zatanna was surprised at the comment as Siren walked away. _I guess I was pitting her,_ she thought. _But every one knows the Batman prodigies are never pitied. They are respected, and feared. For they have the strength to do what is necessary, no matter how young or old, they always have the strength. _

Suddenly Batman stopped and looked around. "What is it?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Isn't it strange that we have not ran into a single phantasm?" his gruff voice said rather calmly. "From what you have told me he is far to clever to fall for such a simple diversion."

"And right you are!" a voice echoed through the halls.

Everyone turned startled by the new voice and began searching for it while raising their weapons. Then the walls faded away and the floor expanded until they were standing in an elaborate throne room, surrounded by the hoplite soldiers, and sitting on the raised daïs in a throne of black marble and blood-red cushions was the Duke of Deception. Artemis spun and fired her bow at the minor god, however though her aim was dead on the Duke simply caught it and turned it to dust. As he realized the sand on the floor he said in a cold cruel voice, "Seriously Diana I thought you of all people would have recognized my little trap."

The amazon ignored his comment and yelled, "Where is Polymnia?! I know you took her and so does Lord Zeus!"

The Duke chuckled softly and said, "Yes I did take her, but I returned her after I was done."

"What do you mean?" asked Wonder Woman cautiously.

"See I'm working on a little project," he said examining a dagger he made appear. "And I needed her to test it. But now it is complete I returned her to you."

"I haven't seen her in twelve years!" screamed Wonder Woman. She knew he was mocking her, Diana had been Polymnia's friend for a long time. _He has to be lying_, she thought with certainty, _I would know if my friend was at my side. He is mocking me a warrior for befriending a muse!_ _After all Polymnia had me told her greatest wish_.

"I know you think I'm lying," said he Duke, "But I'm not am I," Suddenly he vanished from the throne and appeared behind Siren, "Polymnia?"

Using his dagger he cut away her mask before anyone had time to respond, When Siren turned to face the throne he was sitting there with a smirk of confidence. Siren was tempted to burst his eardrums with a extremely high note, until she saw Wonder Woman's face. The warrior was in pure shock. Suddenly Siren understood what the Duke was saying. Her suspicions were confirmed when the Amazon gasped, "Polymnia? You are Siren!"

* * *

**Please Review for what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A small but thankful** **shout out to everyone who has** **been reviewing. It is good to know that I am writing well.**

* * *

For a what seemed a millennium no one spoke as they stared at Siren. Even Batman seemed shock. Of course no one was as shocked as Siren. For a moment all she could do was stand there staring opened mouth, with a face of pure shock at the black throne. Finally she said, "Why?"

"What do you mean?" asked the Duke humorously, "Do you mean, why kidnap you? Why send you to mortals and not keep you here? Why experiment on you? Or why you at all?"

Siren or Polymnia stooped down and picked up the torn mask. "All I suppose."

The Duke of Deception laughed cruelly then said, "Well Muse all I can is that you wanted it. Hahahaha! Oh this will turn out interesting I'm sure! However now that your here I think it is time to move forward to phase two."

As he finished he summoned hundreds of his phantasm hoplites. They surrounded the small team then attacked. Batman and Robin worked together perfectly as they fought off the soldiers, using martial arts and many, many gadgets. Artemis's arrows flew off her string causing explosions as Zatanna spun her magic throughout the enemy ranks. Wonder Woman fought incredibly, however as she watch she was horrified by what her friend, Polymnia, had become. Siren was singing so high-pitched that the Phantom of the Opera would have fainted, and so low it would have put the world's lowest baritone to shame. However, it sent her attackers and everything they threw at her to fly away as if an invisible shield surround her. But Siren only noticed how the phantasm's vanished in a puff of smoke once defeated and how two more seemed to take it's place. Soon they would be over run.

Batman seemed to notice this to for he called the retreat. Zatanna and Wonder Woman busted through the tower walls, and began leading the team to safety, but not before Siren heard, the Duke's cruel laugh and words, "Don't worry Muse, I'll wait, but don't make me wait to long, or I might go after one of your sisters!"

Siren knew what he meant but on the flight back to Mount Justice, the team's head quarters, she couldn't help wonder if she really was Polymnia. After all everything screamed with in her that she was Siren. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Robin looking down at her with concern etched across his face. She gave him a reassuring smile and looking away. They had only known each other for a couple of weeks, but she trusted him more than any of the other team members. They had become like siblings. He had even given her a good alias for school. _How can I be Polymnia, _she thought, _When I feel like Sirena. _

* * *

**Sorry this one was so short, I'm a little time pressed. Again thank you for the reviews, and the follows.**


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Mount Justice the League members spoke in hushed voices as Mag'gan and Zattanna spoke with Siren in the kitchen. The boys and Artemis stood in between the two groups watching and waiting. Robin watched the girls hoping everything was going ok.

"So are you sure you never knew she was one of the muses," said Kid Flash interrupting Robin's thoughts.

"I've only known her for couple of weeks, and she was stuck in a pod before I ever started training with Batman," Robin responded.

"Every one gather round," said Batman. The Dark Knight turned on the holographic screens showing diagrams of Siren without her mask, her anatomy and DNA. Beside the diagram was of a young girl in a Greek tunic holding a lyre. The two girls looked exactly alike. We have discovered that Siren is indeed the lost muse of music, Polymnia. Her DNA matches that of a super natural creature, and she is the exact resemblance of Polymnia."

"So what now?" asked Siren. Everyone looked at the young super human. Her mask was still off so everyone could see her face which was impassive and blank.

"I will return you to Olympus," said Wonder Woman. "Apollo, the god of medicine, will do whatever he can for your memory."

"What if she wants to stay here," asked Artemis crossing her arms.

"That is not an option," said the Amazon, "The muses are not omplete with out her. She is needed there."

"What if she is needed here?" asked Zattanna defiantly.

"She is needed more on Olympus," Wonder Woman raised her voice to a dangerous tone.

"Whatever happens to Siren will be her choice," interrupted Batman.

"Speaking of her," said Superman, "where is she?"

"I'll find her," volunteered Robin. "Make sure she isn't too overwhelmed."

Zattanna hinted a little disgust in his voice, and watched him leave.

* * *

Robin found Siren sitting on a ledge on the side of the small mountain. Her brown hair fluttered behind her in the sea breeze. "What am I going to do Dicky?" she said with out turning around. She used the nickname she had given him when they first met. Even though she was serious all the time, she was still a lot of fun to be around. "Wonder Woman wants me to go to Olympus, Zattanna wants me to stay, and I'm suppose to choose between two lives I've never really had."

"How come?" said Robin sitting down next to her.

"What do you mean?" Siren's looked at Robin with her piercing brown eyes.

"How come you have two chose?"

"I have two lives!" she explained.

"Sirena," Robin used the name he and Batman had given her as he took off his mask revealing his boyish face. "As heroes we all have two identities, but never two lives. You had a life, now you have a new one. You can only have one life, that's the way things work. All you have to chose is between the person you are now and the person you were then."

"It's a pretty overwhelming choice," sighed Sirena.

"Well then," Robin put his mask back on and stood up, "get whelmed and then decide." Before he left he began to whistle an sing that he and Siren had learned when they had discovered her musical talent. "Can you hear the people sing singing the song of angry men..."

Siren smiled as she watched Robin left. She couldn't help it, because she had chosen

* * *

**10 years later**

Dick Greyson walked down the streets of Gotham City. He guessed Batman and his new Robin were patrolling right then. Suddenly he came to the theater and saw a poster of Les Meseraldes. On one the poster were the faces of all the main performers. He gazed up into the piecing brown eyes of Eponene played by Sirena Wayne. Dick smiled at his foster sister's face when a melodious voice sounded behind him, "I've been looking for you."

Dick turned to see the actress of real face of the distressed French girl before him in a casual white t-shit and jeans. A blue jean jacket was drapped over her arm, but Dick could see a hint of white lining underneath it. Even with out her stage make-up she was still pretty and her smile seemed to brighten Gotham's bark streets.

"Come on," she said, "I know this really good burger place."

Once they reached their favorite dinner and had sat down Dick said in a hushed voice, "How do you perform and save the day?"

"One stage at a time," Sirena joked. Then bit into her cheese burger. "So," she said after she swallowed "Night Wing?"

"I just got tierd of taking orders from the old man," Dick said and bit into his burger.

Sirena understood so they spoke of other things that a normal brother and sister would. Once they had finished and were about to say good night, Sirena said, "So I heard Siren is joining the Justice League."

Dick smiled, "Is that so well I'm proud of her."

Sirena nodded and winked, "Anyway I'll try and score you a front row seat to the show! See you around brother!"

Dick smiled and waved good bye. Not everyone was safe, not every one was sound. Some of their friends were missing and some of their friends were dead. But they were alive and well. And as parted ways they both hummed their old tune into the night. "Can you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men, it is the anthem of a people who will not be slaves again..."

* * *

**Thank you for being patient with my story. I hope you enjoyed my first one and that it wasn't terrible. we might hear Siren sing again but for now it is unclear. Thank dear followers and reviewers. -Scribe**


End file.
